


Charmed

by incrxdibles



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 16:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incrxdibles/pseuds/incrxdibles
Summary: Wanda and Agnes finally break the tension that's been building in their 50s sitcom fantasy.
Relationships: Agatha Harkness/Wanda Maximoff, Agnes (WandaVision) & Wanda Maximoff
Comments: 1
Kudos: 112





	Charmed

“Wanda.” The older woman took her hand, “Charmed.”

Wanda Maximoff looked into Agnes’s eyes, sensing a sort of familiarity underneath them. Had she met this woman before? Surely she’d never seen her on her initial drive through Westview a few hours ago - or was it a few days ago? Weeks, maybe? Wanda couldn’t keep track of time - but that didn’t mean that Agnes didn’t live here.

“So! What’s a single gal like you doing rattling around this big house?”

“...Oh, I’m not single.”

“Oh, well I don’t see a ring…”

 _A ring…_ Wanda glanced at her left hand. _Why don’t I have a ring?_ She brushed away the thought. “Well I can assure you, I’m married.”

Agnes looked at her, a slight hint of confusion in her eyes. Nonetheless, the women went on with their discussion, jabbering about what the significance of the day’s date was; Agnes offering unsolicited advice from her Cracker Jack magazine.

“What about _seduction techniques_?” Agnes winked, using one of her _own_ seduction techniques on the younger woman. Wanda didn’t seem to notice.

“Oh, I have those.” She said, matter-of-factly.

“Of _course_ you do.”

The tension in the room could have been cut with a knife, and Wanda couldn’t believe what her psyche was conjuring up. The nosy best friend with a high libido - that was normal. But she wasn’t supposed to be flirting with her - it didn’t fit the script. Knowing that she could rewind at any time, Wanda pressed forward.

“...Just out of curiosity, what does it say?” 

Before diving back into the magazine, Agnes glanced at Wanda inquisitively. She, too, was surprised at how far the scene had gotten. “That you should stumble when you walk into a room, so he can catch you!” Once again, a wink. “How romantic!”

“Any others?”

“You could point out that the death rate of single men is twice that of married men.”

“Now that’s romantic.” Wanda joked, letting herself lean into the other woman. She expected the phone to ring - _Vision’s supposed to be calling me, isn’t he?_ \- but the ring never came. Something about it all - their proximity, the flirting, the subtle mention of killing men - enticed her. Wanda didn’t know what type of twisted 50s comedy she was pulling this all from, but frankly, she didn’t think she quite cared.

Suddenly, and without warning, a warm hand was on her cheek. Agnes’s once monochrome eyes, fixed to look that way by the black-and-white of the era, transformed into a deep, cerulean blue. 

Agnes said nothing, only looked at Wanda as the knot in her stomach rose to her throat. With her hand still on Wanda’s cheek, she leaned in - softly, slowly - and placed a kiss on the younger woman’s lips. 

There was no resistance from either of them.

The living room flickered, until suddenly everything was in color. Agnes opened her eyes, only for a moment, and saw _everything_. Wanda’s hair, her dress, her eyes… she didn’t think Wanda could get any more beautiful… but there she was, in all her technicolor glory. 

Wanda’s hands gravitated toward Agnes’s waist, pulling her in closer. By this time, Agnes was practically on her lap, her legs straddling Wanda’s waist. Agnes ran her hands through the curled hair atop Wanda’s head, her thoughts muddy. The kiss lasted for what seemed like an eternity, and Wanda couldn’t pinpoint if it was her who had stopped time, or if it was merely due to the way that Agnes made her feel. Either way, she didn’t like being so confused.

When finally the women pulled away from one another, neither could find the words to speak. The room they were seated in was saturated intensely - Wanda wondered if the rest of Westview was, too. 

Agnes was so enthralled by Wanda in that moment that she almost caved. She almost let go and told the younger witch her entire life story - her real name, her real motives, everything. Her sharp intake of breath signaled that she had something to say, but the better part of her brain told her to refrain.

Well, what was she to do? Agnes hadn’t expected to walk into Westview and fall for the star of the show - she had only wanted to take her powers. But as hard as she tried to ignore it, she could hear the grief, the suffering underneath that chipper, 50s exterior. She knew how Wanda felt (as much as she hated to admit it), and she almost felt bad for her. She wanted to take her away from it all. But of course, she still wanted Wanda’s power; she wouldn’t completely throw away her motives just like that. But she’d be lying if she said it wasn’t tempting to collapse into Wanda’s arms and fly away together at a moment’s notice. Maybe in that perfect world… they’d share their magic with one another.

Agnes felt her cheeks flush, and remembered that, in this moment, Wanda could see how red they were. She raised a cold hand to her face. “Wanda, dear, I…” 

“It’s okay. You don’t have to explain yourself.” Though her thoughts were still filled with lust, Wanda knew that this was her own fault, that Agnes wasn’t acting of her own accord. Somehow, her grief had manifested into a schoolgirl crush without her realizing it. Who knew that by creating a fake reality to be with her dead husband, she’d fall for someone new. Someone fresh. She thought, smelling Agnes’s perfume. Wanda almost leaned in for another kiss, but the thought retreated back into her mind just as quickly as it came. 

She was married. To a man - to Vision. She’d told Agnes that mere minutes ago. She did all of this for Vision, and she wasn’t about to abandon it for the brunette sitting in front of her; the woman she had met just a short while before.

A silence fell over the room as each woman’s breathing slowed. Agnes’s legs were still draped over Wanda, her dress bunched up to her thighs. The realization of what had just happened hit Wanda significantly harder than her older counterpart. In a flurry of regret, Wanda quickly pushed Agnes off of her and stood up from the couch. 

Returning back to her nosy neighbor facade, Agnes began smoothing out her dress as she fumbled her way through some sort of 50s era explanation. “Now, Wanda… don’t get too hot-headed! Best girl friends do this all the time - haven’t you ever been to a sleepover? It’s just harmless fun, nothing to -”

Wanda raised her hand, and a flash of red sparked from its palm. “Agnes… I’m sorry. You’re not yourself. It wasn’t supposed to go this way.” As she twirled her fingers, she thought she could hear Agnes start to protest - _How does she know what’s about to happen?_ \- but it was too late. With a flick of her wrist, the broadcast rewound itself, and the color faded. 

Agnes was gone, and Wanda stood in her kitchen, staring confusedly at the calendar. Vision had left just moments ago. _Her_ husband, _her_ Vision, whom she had almost let herself slip away from. Wanda was about to run out the back door and tell Vision to stay home for the night when she heard a soft, impatient knocking at the front door.

Of course, she knew who it was - who it would always be. 

Wanda took a deep breath, and turned to leave the kitchen.


End file.
